Bound Outtakes and Bonus Scenes
by Doodledore
Summary: Outtakes and bonus scenes from my Twilight/Covenant story. In no particular order. Some chapters will mention where in the original story they take place.
1. Three Brother's Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or The Covenant. This story will contain rape, violence, some swearing, OC, OOCness, alternate universe and time-line, and what can be viewed as twincest.

* * *

 _The Elder's Thought's on the Twins_

Takes place before the start of the story.

 _Aro's thoughts on the twins..._

These girls are such a mystery. Looking at them one would view them as any other human. They should be nothing more than food but they are so much more. They have a mind that is shared between them but is still separate. How can two beings think the same thought in the same way but still have a different view on everything? Their mind is like a vampire's: the perfect memory, yet it is so like a human's. But then again, look at what they had for ancestors. Maybe John was right.

The way they see the world is unique, they see what normal humans do but so much more. It is true they do not see as well as we do but they see more. How they know so much about someone just from a glance and can still see them with their eyes closed. To see color surrounding everything!

Their gifts are like a combination of many of those held within the guard. Perhaps I should have Eleazar look at them, tell me what their gifts are. But then again, that may not work considering their ancestors; maybe there are similarities between them and John that I am unable to see.

While I really would like young Alice to join us, I would be willing to let her go if it meant I could keep Selene and her mate.

 _Caius' thoughts on the twins..._

What is with these humans? I wanted them killed but then Aro convinced me to wait. What he said did interest me. I've seen humans reach their pain limits and yet, this child, Selene, was able to endure so much yet still act normal. And their ancestors, how interesting that two lines combined. What will they be able to do when they mature? Aro said that Selene's mate is the God of War, and Marcus confirmed it. I've heard that he is quite vicious; I would love to see that in action. If he were to join us…

 _Marcus' thoughts on the twins..._

Those girls remind me of my mate; all are caring and put others before themselves. They aim to make others happy and to make them proud. Just looking at them puts a smile on my normally stoic face. They have an air of innocence about them even with all they have been through.

Their gift is similar to my own; we are all able to see the relationships between others. I am glad that I was able to teach them how to decipher them, even though we have different meanings for some of the colors.

Perhaps I can gift them with some of Didyme's belongings. Even though I am loath to let anyone near my mate's things, I know she would have loved these girls as I do. Will you look at that, our bond...


	2. A Father's Permission

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or The Covenant. This story will contain rape, violence, some swearing, OC, OOCness, alternate universe and time-line, and what can be viewed as twincest.

For this chapter only

' _Thoughts_ ' Jasper

 _'Thoughts'_ Major

* * *

 _A Father's Permission  
_

During party when Jasper and Charlie go inside

Jasper POV

Seeing Felix hug Selene angered me. I suppose it is because we haven't cemented the mating bond and I'm worried that someone might take her from me. I'm amazed that she is not afraid of me or my other personality, even if I'm shocked at how she found out. I don't know how to feel over the fact that they both used Aro's own gift on him without him knowing or being able to find out. Of course, he knows of my entire past and the others in the Cullen coven, not only did we tell Carlisle, but Aro touched us all when he first met the girls.

 _' Enough, you came in here with him for one thing, even if I find this ridiculous._ _Shut up, our mate will appreciate the gesture and it will relax her father, make him believe that we are not as bad as we were in the past._ _But we were that bad and you know that we easily could be again_ _. True, but we will not start the random killing, we might start hunting humans, but not the innocent, I can't handle all of those emotions, it was killing me._ _Grow up, what happens, happens, there is nothing to be done about it now, we will hunt what we want, only our mate's opinion matters. But again, go do what you came here to do and quit your bitching_ _. I'm going, I'm going.'_

When Charlie and I were in the kitchen, before he got to the cake, I made my move, "Chief Swan, I need to ask you a question."

He clearly hears the serious tone of my voice because he turned around and looked me in the eye while he asked, "Well ask away."

"Even though they have only been _here_ a few days I've known the twins for a while. We started talking to each other when they were in sixth grade when my twin, Rosalie, and I enrolled in a program that gave us pen-pals. We were so excited when we learned that the two of us were writing to twins like us. We became great friends and talked to them on the phone and online even though we haven't met until now." Yeah, I know most of this is a lie, but it is the cover story we came up with when the girls visited a few days ago.

"What is the point of this Jasper?" He was starting to get suspicious.

"I am getting to that sir; it will only take a moment longer."

"Continue then."

"Eventually, the girls told us what happen to Selene when she was five. We were shocked but not for the reason you might think. My sister had gone through something similar, nothing for that long of a time but something just as bad. We became closer after that; your daughters are like sisters to Rosalie and Bella is like a sister to me."

"And what is Selene to you? What's your point?"

"I would like your permission to date Selene." _'Yeah, we shocked him alright.'_

"Why? How do I know that you won't hurt her, she has been through a lot in her life. She needs time to adjust to living here. The girls are involved with things even I don't know of."

"I promise you that I will do my absolute best to never allow harm to come to her and I would never force her into anything. She is a wonderful person and deserves the best, even though I might not be. I will give her time to adjust and I know that I may not get to know every detail about her life and I accept that."

I could tell that he could sense the truth in my words, that, to him, I believe I can protect her from anything.

 _'We may not be able to save her from everything but we can save her from our kind. Between us and the Volturi no vampire would be stupid enough to hurt her. Well, maybe Maria would be but we can stop her should we need to._ _That is true, and that is really the only threat to her. The Captain and Lieutenant are already informed to not harm her family. With Peter's gift and my scent on her and near them, they will easily recognize them for what they are.'_

"Very well Jasper, but know this, if you hurt her, you will regret it." Even though he cannot really hurt me his words are true, just the thought of me harming her pains me.

"Yes sir, I understand."

"Good, now let's bring up this cake."


	3. Reunion with the Cullens

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or The Covenant. This story will contain rape, violence, some swearing, OC, OOCness, alternate universe and time-line, and what can be viewed as twincest.

' _Thoughts_ '

 _'Selene's thought speech'_

 _ **'Bella's thought speech'**_

"Spoken words"

"Selene"

" **Bella** "

" **Twin Speak** "

* * *

 _Reunion with the Cullens_

 _September 6, 2004, Early Afternoon_

 _Swan House – Forks, WA_

Twins POV

Sitting in the game room, we start to make plans for the rest of the day.

 _ **'I think we should go visit the Cullens. We know where they are and we have to talk to them eventually**_ _._ _True, and we should do it sooner rather than later. Especially if we want them to come to our birthday party_ _._ _ **We could go now. Dad isn't home and we aren't really doing anything**_ _._ _Might as well, what's the game plan?_ _ **I don't know, drive over and hope everyone is there?**_ _Freak them out with how much we remember and know about them?_ _ **Of course, that's half the fun. They'll know that we are still in touch with the Volturi since we wear their crest, but we should we tell them that we work for them?**_ _Maybe, they'll find out at the party, but we shouldn't give them too much information, especially since we don't have permission to tell them what we do._ _ **True, let's just wing it and see how much we can shock some vampires. You ready to go now?**_ _Yeah, I'll grab the keys and we can go_ _.'_

After grabbing the keys and putting on our shoes we head out to the car. Luckily, we know the location of the Cullen residence, we just need to look out for the blind turn. But with our abilities, it should be easier than it would be for a normal human.

Driving down the road, we pick up the auras of the Cullens. Despite it being Monday, it looks like everybody is home. Once we turn down their driveway, we can see them get curious and a little wary. But we notice Jasper and Alice look a little excited too and that they must be keeping the reason from Edward since he looks frustrated. But that might also be because of us shielding our minds.

One we park we can tell that each other is getting amused and excited. With a glance and a smirk, we get out of the car and head to the front door. We can see Carlisle standing by it ready to open it once we knock.

 _'_ _You knock, I'll observe_ _._ _ **Gotcha.'**_

* * *

Carlisle's POV

' _How strange, what are two humans doing coming out here? Are they lost? Edward, can you hear them?'_

"No, I can't hear them at all. And Alice is hiding something. But they can't be too much trouble or she would have told us something."

"You're right, but still, that's strange. But we'll just have to wait." Hearing them come closer, we wait for them to come close enough to catch their scent. Once they step out of the car, the wind blows them towards the house, just enough for us to catch.

 _'Wait. That smells of the Volturi. And something familiar…but it can't be. The Swan twins?'_

Edward whips his head towards me, "Are you sure? I should be able to hear them if it was."

Just then, one of them knocks on the door. I try to wait long enough to seem human, but I think I failed.

* * *

Twins POV

' _ **This is so funny, they are already freaking out.'**_

Just as the door opens, we chorus, " **Hi Dr. Carlisle**!" Just then we could see shock overcome them all.

"We're sorry for dropping by unannounced, **but we were just so excited to see you all again we couldn't wait** to see our favorite vampire family again!"

 _'_ _This is great, they are still shocked. Even Alice wasn't completely expecting this_ _._ _ **That was the whole point of winging it, she can't see it if we don't know what we are going to do**_ _.'_

We can't hear what they are saying, but we can tell that the Cullens are having a quick conversation. Most likely on how to handle this. We can see them all going to the living room before Carlisle looks at us again.

"Hello girls, it's nice to see you again, why don't you come in?"

" **Thank you**." As he leads us to the others we start to get an idea, and we a glance at one another, we deliberately decide not to do it. Which leaves Alice a little confused and sad. At least until we see them all.

One we do, I/Izy jump hugs Alice, while I/Lenie jump hugs Jasper, while exclaiming, " **We missed you guys**!"

* * *

No POV

All of the Cullens freeze in shock, again. Emmett resorts to blinking, even though he has no need.

"Someone want to tell us what's going on?"

"Good question, Rose. Would you girls like to explain?"

" **Sorry Esme, we're just so happy to see you all again.** It's been years, and we know you wouldn't hurt us intentionally **, since you're all vegetarians so to speak, we should be fine since neither of us is hurt.** And wearing the Volturi's crest and scent helps. We're okay with you being so cold, **and we made sure that we didn't run at you two fast enough to get hurt from slamming into you.** " This information seems to shock the vampires even more.

Suddenly, Emmett starts laughing, which finally gets the twins to lose control of their emotions and join him. The girls end up crying they're laughing so hard, and Jasper can't help but spread the amusement and joy to the others.

Once everyone calmed down, Carlisle started the conversation, "Not that we are unhappy to see you girls, but this a surprise, and we really would like an explanation."

"We just moved back here to live with our Dad. **We've come here every summer and have spent time down on the Reservation**.  When we came back Dad mentioned that they were all reluctant to come into town, **and we guessed it was because you guys had moved back here. We know that a vegetarian coven has a treaty with them** , and the only vegetarian vampires that we knew of were you guys. So, we decided to see if we were right. **By the time we got to the turn for your driveway we could see you guys** , and since we knew you were all home we thought we might as well say hi. **And we were really hoping you wouldn't mind getting to know us again,** especially since we already know that you aren't human and that you could be yourselves around us without worry about breaking your laws. **And we were hoping you would be willing to come to our birthday party next Saturday.** "

Still in shock and unwilling to ask how the girls know so much, Esme replies, "Of course we'll go to your party, do you need anything?"

" **Now that we think about we could use more chairs,** some people we work with/for may stop by, and **Dad invited some people from the reservation, including** some of the pack, and we don't have enough place for them to sit."

"Those mutts are going?"

"Only some Rose, and **we did get them to agree to be civil to you guys.** They know that you are the ones that helped me when I was younger."

"And we will be civil as well. But why don't we catch up a bit before you girls need to leave."

" **Thanks Jasper.** "


	4. Fathers Talk about Sleepovers

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or The Covenant. This story will contain rape, violence, some swearing, OC, OOCness, alternate universe and time-line, and what can be viewed as twincest.

* * *

 _Fathers Talk about Sleepovers_

Takes place during Chapter 6

 _October 2, 2004, Early Afternoon_

 _Swan Residence - Forks, WA_

Charlie's POV

The girls have already left to visit Jake at the Res. Before I leave to go fishing with Billy, I thought back to this morning. The girls were talking in the kitchen about possibly having a sleepover with the Cullen girls: Alice and Rosalie. I didn't say anything at the time, but the thought makes me a little uncomfortable, what with Selene dating one of the Cullen boys.

After some thought, I figured the best course of action is talking with the girls' father. Hoping he isn't too busy, I dial the number he gave me at the twin's birthday party.

After a few rings, the phone picks up, _"Hello?"_

"Dr. Cullen? This is Charlie Swan, is this a bad time?"

 _"Not at all, how can I help you today Chief?"_

"Bella mentioned the possibility of a sleep over the other day, and I thought we should talk before I gave them an answer."

 _"Understandable. Visiting a friend's house is one thing, but it's different when they leave for a night."_

"Exactly, I have no issue with anyone visiting for a while during the day, and I don't mind if your daughters want to come here for the night, but with one of your sons dating Selene, I'm concerned over the idea of the twins staying at yours for a night."

 _"I understand, if our roles were reversed, I'd feel the same. However, should your daughters want to stay here, we do have a few guest rooms they could use that are on a separate floor from my sons' rooms. And Esme and I would gladly check on everyone several times, to make sure nothing inappropriate happens. "_

"That does make me feel a bit better. But as long as those two aren't alone together… Selene has been through a lot in her life. I'm not saying I don't trust your son, but I don't want her getting hurt."

 _"I don't blame you. She told us the short version when she and Bella first visited. Rosalie, in particular, became protective of her, and won't let her brother harm her. We'll keep an eye on her, but you're free to stop by at any time."_

"That makes things easier, I suppose. If you're sure things will be alright, I'll allow it. Just not on school nights."

Chuckling, _"Yes, school comes first."_

"Well, that was all, you enjoy the rest of your day."

" _You as well. Goodbye Chief."_

"Bye"

Well at least that was out of the way. Time to go fishin.


	5. The Elders Confer at the Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or The Covenant. This story will contain rape, violence, some swearing, OC, OOCness, alternate universe and time-line, and what can be viewed as twincest.

A/N: Spoilers for main story

* * *

 _Previously…_

Carlisle called the Volturi, they show up to talk to the twins.

* * *

The Elders Confer

Takes place during a flashback in a future chapter

 _June 18, 1993, Early Friday Night_

 _Redlands Community Hospital - Redlands, CA_

No POV

The Elders (Aro, Caius, and Marcus) and several members of the Guard (Renata, Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri) arrived at the hospital to check on the Swan Twins. They were aware of vampires, so they needed to be judged.

Secretly, Aro knew that the girls will live, he knew as soon as Carlisle said the eldest's name. He had been watching the Swan line for generations, long before it was even known as such. Thankfully, Carlisle had provided another excuse for allowing them to live. Selene may be the mate of Jasper Whitlock. It was against the law to interfere with the mate bond. Even if the Elders do so on occasion, they are not foolish enough to provoke the God of War.

Walking into the hospital, the Volturi are met by Carlisle and Jasper. After Aro collects their memories of the girls in question, they are led to Selene's room.

Once there, all the vampires observe the sleeping twins.

The Guard members are mostly put out that they had to go across the globe for two five-year-old children. They'll end up killed, but the Cullens should have done it.

Caius see no reason to be here, but he'll allow Aro's theatrics for the time being.

Marcus looks at the girls, focusing on their bonds. He notices that the bond between them is strong, arguably as strong as the bond between Jane and Alec. He notices that they already have a bond with Carlisle, something close to a bond between parent and child. More importantly, he notices the bond between young Selene and Jasper: a blossoming mate bond.

Aro starts to talk to the girls, and soon looks into their minds. After Caius remarks on their age, he smiles and turns to the other Elders.

Speaking to low and fast for the humans to hear, "There's no need to kill them yet. They are no danger to our secret."

"And we can't kill Selene," Marcus breathes out. "She has already started to form the mate bond with Jasper. To kill her is to start war."

Caius sneers, "Perhaps, but the other has no such ties."

Sighing, "You forget brother, of our promise to John Putnam. We watch over his descendants until it is time for them to return to Ipswich."

Snarling, "What does that have to do with this?"

"These girls are his descendants, they hold the Power, and are exempt from our law of exposure." Aro replies, smiling.

"Then why did we come here? If they are exempt, we should have stayed in the Tower."

"We needed to confirm that one was mated to one of our kind. She can be turned, even with her blood. But after all these years of watching, we should get something out of it."

"Aro you fool," Caius sneered again.

"The girls suggested we check up on them every year, so that they can live. This allows us to get close to them, to inspire their loyalty. This way we can monitor them."

The three think for a moment.

Caius nods, "Mold them."

Gleefully, Aro replies, "Yes, mold them, strengthen them, while hiding the fact that they don't count as humans. Insist they must be turned when grown, and when they are, keep them close. We could always use another pair of witch twins."

After a moment, they all agree. And Aro tells the girls the terms of their continued existence.


	6. Jasper warns the Cullens

This chapter does not have Selene's text underlined.

* * *

Jasper warns the Cullens

 _July 9, 2005 - Afternoon_

 _Forest in WA_

Jasper's POV

While cleaning up after my kill, my phone rings. Looking at it, I get worried. Selene knows I'm hunting and usually waits for me to tell her I'm done.

Answering it, "Darlin, is everything okay?"

She sighs, _"Not exactly. I'm not hurt, but we just got a call from the Elders. They gave us a new assignment._ "

"I'm guessing it's nothin good."

" _It is and isn't. You know that coven we've been keeping an eye on? The one that past by here a few months back?_ "

"Yeah, they up to somethin?"

 _"It looks like it. They're heading east. We've been told that we have to move to Ipswich to deal with them."_

Scowling, "Well that's annoying but we've had to move for less before."

 _"I know, but that not really the issue. We have to tell Charlie."_

"About moving or…"

" _About our job._ "

"Which means you have to tell him about us." _'This isn't good'_

 _"Yeah, we have permission, so he's safe, but we know it's going to cause some friction."_

"You mean with Rose. Do you want me to tell them for you?"

" _Yes actually, but not everything and not yet. We don't need anyone running off before we explain everything. Izy and I are still in Port Angeles. We're going to tell him about you and then see if we can head to your house to tell everyone about the move. We were thinking you could tell them after we call the house, that way everyone knows we're headed their anyway._ "

"That should work. I know they'll have questions."

" _This is our first actual mission, and hopefully the last. We're hoping no one thinks we were hiding things when we told you we were working for the Volturi."_

"I'll try to let them know that. So when you call, just tell them that the Volturi gave you a mission, which required you to tell your father?"

" _Yes, and that we'll explain more when we get there. We're going to have to explain why we have to listen, before we even bring up what the mission is."_

"Alright, I'll try to keep everyone somewhat calm, prevent any accidents. But you probably have the more difficult task."

" _Probably. Thanks Jazz, I love you._ "

"I love you too Darlin. You be careful now."

" _I will. I'll see you later."_

"I look forward to it."

Hanging up, I finish cleaning and head back to the house. This is going to be a difficult night.

 _~~Time skip~~_

Sitting in my study reading, I hear the phone ring. Apparently, Selene already explained some things to Charlie. When Esme mentions my name, I walk downstairs. Esme turns to me as Selene asks me to explain things.

I nod to her, "I will when Rose and Emmett return."

Esme relays my reply to Selene, and soon the conversation ends.

Several minutes later, the rest of the family gathers in the dining room, hearing Rose and Emmett running towards the house.

Once they're in range, "Once you two clean up, I have something to discuss with everyone."

"What's this about," Rose asks, walking into the room and sitting at the table.

Clearing my throat, "Earlier today, Selene and Bella received a call from the Volturi. They've been given a mission, one that affects us as well."

"While we'll support them," Carlisle cautiously begins, "how does it affect us?"

"The girls will explain more when they get here, but we're going to have to move again, or at least I will."

Rose snarls. "I don't want to move _again_."

"Then don't Rose. But that's not what you need to worry about right now. The girls were given permission to tell Charlie, as he can legally stop the girls from leaving."

With a loud crack, the kitchen table breaks. Again.

"That's why Selene called earlier?" Esme asks, concerned.

"Yes, the girls are explaining things to him now, so he might be wary when they arrive. The girls want us to be prepared, so that this didn't happen in front of him. They have a lot to explain to everyone, but want everyone to remain as calm as possible."

Esme sighs, "There is not much we can do now. They'll be here soon enough and we'll get our answers."


End file.
